Cale
Cale Cale (AngeledEyes), a pureblood vampire, is attending Spirit High for his senior year. Part of the BAMF crew, Cale often finds himself picking on others and sleeping with anything that moves... except gargoyles. History Not much can be said for Cale's history as Cale prefers to keep his personal life well, personal. What follows is generally common information and a mixture of rumors circulating around the halls of the school. Cale was born to a loving family consisting of Joseph Korso, his father, and a mother who has never been seen nor heard of. It has been suspected that Cale's mother is deceased as Cale never mentions her and no one has ever seen her. Cale actually volunteered to go to Spirit High, for what reasons, none can fathom. Upon arrival, he hung out with his bossom buddy Demona and was her friend since freshman year and onwards. Not much is known of Cale for his freshman, sophomore, and junior years. He was mostly seen breaking rules, earning detention, and blowing off most of his classes. Senior year, Cale once again hooked up with Demona and her boyfriend Omar to form the group known as the BAMFs. Later on, Cale became good friends with Sinbad. Personality Cale takes nothing seriously and is often viewed as rude for how little he seems to care about his classes or anything school related. He often teases people, though never maliciously, and often picks on the members of the "Geek Squad". However, despite his flippant disregard for anything remotely serious, Cale has a good heart underneath it all and is an excellent listener and comforter for his friends. While he doesn't look like it, Cale is a very caring friend, as he is always the first one to help people out and the last one to leave them alone. Relationships Demona/Jasmine: Cale's bossom buddy. Demona and Cale have been together through thick and thin. And while they tease and torment each other, only they know the true extent of the other's darkest past and they have sworn to always be there for each other. As a result, Demona has been worrying about Cale a lot recently, because she knows he is going through a tough time. Omar: Cale made friends with the mutant, Omar, purely because of Omar's relationship with Demona. The two have become close friends, often ditching class together, going to bars, and general mischievious behavior. Cale and Omar watch out for each other, especially when a certain member of the BAMF crew gets cranky. Sinbad: Cale's first friend with benefits. Cale met up with the shapeshifter and introduced him to the BAMF crew. Both having similar personalities and tastes hit it off instantly. The two walk about as best guy friends as well as friends with benefits. Chel: Cale's previous fling. Though attracted to Chel mainly from a hedonistic point of view, Cale and Chel have developed a unique and, at times, odd friendship, no doubt brought together by a mixture of their personalities as well as their views on life, love, and the occasional fling. Milo: Though Cale first found Milo to be a nuisance and something to pick on, he's found him irresistable and, upon kissing Milo has discovered that he is his soulmate. However, the two are not together and have been, since, avoiding each other. Destino: Cale's "older sister" figure and affectionately irritating partner. The two often get on each other's nerves, but at the end of the day, the two know they mean nothing by their taunts and torments. Destino often gives Cale advice...whether or not it's good advice is another matter entirely. Angel: Cale's relationship with the school's local stalker is very brief and vague. Having met her in a club, Cale was persuaded by Angel's unique gifts and he introduced her to the BAMF crew. Dean: The school's counselor is Cale's favorite teacher. While Dean scared Cale at first with discover his secret affection for another student, Cale grew to enjoy the teacher and the time he spent in the counselor's office for picking on others. Pips: Cale's ex-fling. Though he first made fun of the new student, Cale was wowed into silence when Pips showed his other side. Immediately offering him some fun and a spot with the BAMF crew, Cale and Pips began to have their own fling. Though, in the end, it was not to last as Cale began ignoring Pips and chose to go to the school dance with Cassandra instead. Belle: Another victim of Cale's bullying. Not much do they know about each other, merely their relationship has victim/tormenter. Anya: There is no love to be had between these two characters. While the majority of Anya's anger is directed towards Demona, Cale feels the backlash. Not one to let his friends be picked on, Cale looks at Anya with extreme dislike, and is on guard, lest she try to hurt his friends. Yuki: The two have practically become inseparable. Cale and Yuki have shared with each other scars they haven't shown the world. The two are closer than siblings and treat each other with the utmost respect as one pureblood to another. Flynn Ryder- though the two have yet to officially meet, it can be assumed that there will be tension between the two due to Ryder's new alterego, Wolf. FAQ For the Curious Mind How old is Cale? *Well, it is safe to say, and within reasonable bounds, that Cale arrived well before Jesus did. Perhaps that is why he is so good at history. Does Cale have to drink blood? If so, where does he get it? *Yes. Just because he is a pureblood, doesn't mean he can go without "living water". Believe it or not, Spirit High does all in its power to provide the best facilities to its students. One such accomodation is the Blood Bank, a bar, if you will, for the vampire students filled to the brim with blood for such occasions. Is Cale gay? *Actually, Cale is bi and has no preference for either. His only limitations are gargoyles. Gargoyles do not float his boat. I heard that if Cale doesn't find his "Soulmate" he'll go crazy, but how will he know when he finds her?...Or him ;) *A pureblood vampire has several signs that he has found his soulmate. They are as follows: #Being inexplicably drawn to a person: for reasons he or she cannot explain, the pureblood finds themselves constantly drawn towards the soulmate in question. Though this is not done consciously and does not normally include actually seeking the person out, rather he or she finds themself near or around the other person for a large portion of the life. #Obsessive thoughts about said person: the most commonly overlooked step, the pureblood's thoughts are primarily about the object of their affection. This sign does not show during times of great stress. #Jolts of electricity: this step happens during physical contact that is generally deemed as "relationship-oriented" such as holding hands or a kiss. Jolts of electricity, not painful, will course through the pureblood, a sign unmistakable. #Forceful thought control and manipulation: this final step happens when a pureblood ignores the first three. When in need of a mate, the pureblood's thoughts will be controlled and the pureblood shall go after his or her soulmate. Recent Sightings Cale has been struggling with his father, Korso, as well as trying to keep the BAMF group together. Recently though, his eye has been trailing to Milo more than usual. Category:Students